Desgarro
by BellaRukia
Summary: No importaba cómo fuera el Infierno ni lo que hubiera en él, el propósito de Ichigo era rescatar a Yuzu. Llegado a la cruda realidad, no es capaz de resistir el desborde emocional que le provoca la imagen de su hermana muerta. (Basado en la película Bleach Hell Chapter) *VIÑETA*


_Esta viñeta es el resultado de mi postergado deseo de escribir algo sobre Ichigo, personaje que adoro hasta la maternidad e.e Pero es que lo quiero tanto que lo adoptaría._

_Los oriento un poco: inspirándome en la descomunal escena de la película Bleach Hell Chapter (o Jigoku Hen, como más les guste) donde Ichigo ve que su hermana Yuzu es consumida por las cadenas del Infierno y entra en una especie de crisis emocional, tuve la necesidad de escribir. Desde mi corazón humano, sentí fuertemente esta escena porque el sufrimiento de Ichigo es demasiado real, y me hizo llorar, me entristeció, me movió hasta las ganas de comer D: y no tardé mucho en asegurarme de que este momento tan especial que nos regala la historia se merece un fic. No sé si ya se escribió algo referido a este suceso tan angustioso, la verdad es que hasta la fecha no encontré nada que lo refiera. Pero tenía muchas ganas de volcar algo de lo que sentí en unas pocas líneas que lo retrataran en ese trágico exacerbamiento y aquí estoy publicando y tratando de hacer algo bueno. No me salió como quería, lo concebí cagada de frío y de insomnio, pero igual estoy conforme. Espero les guste.  
_

_**Disclaimer:**Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo._

* * *

No había forma de sentir eso. Estaba en el Infierno, y el Infierno no era un lugar agradable, era horrible. No era como lo imaginaba, pero era horrible. Costaba adaptarse al aire cuando se estaba allí, la presión espiritual resultaba más densa de lo normal, pesaba y ahogaba. De no ser por pertenecer a la estirpe de shinigamis, la estadía en ese lugar habría durado tanto como un suspiro.

También era triste; daba la sensación de soledad y de abandono, o de exilio, o peor: de muerte, más allá de lo real que era la muerte allí. El Infierno era un lugar devastado, un poco tenue si se quiere, donde cada rostro desconocido moría y se suicidaba infinitas veces sujeto a la lejana e inasible esperanza de resucitar en vida.

Pero él no podía lamentarse por esas almas pecaminosas en ese momento, no tenía tiempo para defunciones o resurrecciones. Las olvidó, y al final del camino también olvidó la densidad del aire, y al final de las peleas también olvidó la pesadez de la presión espiritual. Cuando no pudo ver frente a él otra cosa que no fueran las cadenas en el pecho de Yuzu, cualquier asunto anterior careció de sentido.

Desató ira, dolor e inmensa y monstruosa agonía al momento en que sus ojos alcanzaron a su hermana, enajenada. Su mente se bloqueó. De repente, del abismo de su mirada salieron lágrimas, calientes y horrorosas. Las lágrimas se desgajaban a raudales, furiosas y desconsoladas, de sus atónitos ojos marrones, no queriendo más que terminar de vaciar el cuerpo ya desalmado. El corazón se le detuvo, todo en él tembló como siendo sometido a un despiadado destierro del espíritu. Las manos se le entumecieron, la garganta se le abrió, atizada, cuando inconscientemente comenzó a gritar con gorjeos estruendosos de trágica soledad.

Dejó de ser él, Ichigo dejó de ser. El Infierno consumió su cuerpo en un cáustico y abrasador acceso de locura doblegándolo, abnegándolo de toda conmoción o deseo adolescente, y extinguiendo la vida genuina en su corazón de quince años. Un hueco se abrió en su pecho azorado, y en un segundo de paroxismo cegador la obscuridad tomó control sobre él. Los sentimientos de Ichigo y todas sus emociones, todos sus recuerdos y todas sus sensaciones fueron subyugados y reducidos en el agujero negro que era su centro quebrantado. Desaparecieron las vindicaciones, sus determinaciones personales fueron evaporadas por la nueva existencia desprovista de sentido, sólo movida por un instinto turbado y corrosivo donde no había rastros de humanidad. Tan solo una necesidad, arraigada a su instinto como el cáncer infalible al cuerpo, sobrevivió al catastrófico trastorno: salvarla.

En tanto que la hollowificación había concluido, el llanto descomunal y desgarrador comenzó a despedazar el Infierno, a la vez que los Ceros se disparaban llenos de ira y tribulación y que, por momentos, parecían emanar el sufrimiento de una bestia que ha sido letalmente herida. Todo lo que rodeaba a la bestia fue arrasado por la borrasca de una tristeza asesina.

* * *

Mis disculpas por los posibles fallos. Cualquier comentario se agradece n.n

Natali.


End file.
